Like Changing Time
by D-man133
Summary: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways?
1. Taken In

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 1: Taken In

Temari was returning home to her apartment from her long day working at the middle school. She adjusted her suit tie and put her jacket on her coat rack. She went and turned on her stereo and played a classical mix her boyfriend made her.

"I'm so happy Shikamaru also likes Beethoven." She said to herself.

She untied her hair when her phone started to ring. "You've got to be kidding me." She paused her stereo and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked aggravated.

"_Hello? Temari?"_

"Oh, Naruto!" She calmed downed a little. "I thought you would be another teacher from the middle school that needs help. What's up?"

"_Well, I'm calling about Gaara."_

"Well this can't be good. What happened?"

"_I was having a party and well, Gaara drank too much and passed out. He told me to call you and not his dad before he started taking shots."_

"Shots of sake, right?"

"_Yeah sake. I'm not able to get any of the hard stuff, remember?"_

"Yeah." She sighed in frustration. "I'll get him. Don't worry Naruto; I won't mention this to Yondaime."

"_Thanks Temari, last time my dad almost killed me, literally."_

"Okay, Naruto. I'll be there soon, bye."

"_Bye."_

She hung up the phone and looked at an old family photo of her and her two brothers, one with black hooded jacket, black jeans, and purple face paint and the other one that was younger had brownish red hair with a red tattoo of the insignia for love on his forehead wearing a red shirt with the symbol of his favorite band, Fuel, and faded ripped jeans. She looked straight at the younger one.

"What happened to you, Gaara?" She asked to no one.

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

-

She knocked on the door to a red house and was answered by a blond kid wearing a black Rise Against shirt and warned jeans.

"Hey Temari," He said. "Gaara's on the couch." He let her in.

"Thanks, Naruto." She said to the blond teenager.

She walked towards the couch and saw her brother wearing a plain black shirt and a different pair of ripped jeans waking up.

"Hey, sis." He said still a little drunk. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago," She replied to her teenage brother. "Naruto called me after you passed out." She helped him stand up. "You're lucky he called me and not dad."

"You know I asked him to call you if thing got out of hand." He said smiling.

"Well keep in mind that if this happens again, I'll call dad and he can drive you home." She let him go and he tried to stand up perfectly. "Do you have your house key?"

"Oh!" He said laughing. "Dad took it from me and said something like 'You're no longer aloud in my house.'" He said making fun of his dad.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sighed again in frustration. "I guess you're stuck at my place again for the night."

He started cheering. "Yay! Sleep over."

-

She walked into her apartment, carrying her drunken brother. She laid him down on the couch in front of her T.V. She grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and covered him.

"I'm sorry, sis." Gaara said to her.

"Is that really you talking or the sake?" She asked him.

"I don't really know." He said feeling really tired.

"I'll go see dad and talk to him before I go to work tomorrow, okay?" She stood above Gaara.

"Okay." He said falling asleep.

She stared at her sleeping brother. 'What am I going to do with you?' She thought to herself.

-

The next day… Gaara woke up and saw all his things in front of the bed. His clothes in trash bags, his CDs in a small cardboard box, and his guitar in its case

"What the fuck?" He said to himself. He saw a note Temari left him and read it aloud. "Gaara, I tried talking dad into letting you stay with him a little longer, but he said he has had enough of your crap. So, you'll be staying with me for now, until we find a place for you. I don't have any meetings today, so I'll be home at around five a' clock. Sign, Temari. PS I don't have any alcohol in the house so don't bother looking."

He looked around. "Hmm, the positive side is that I'm finally free of dad's crap." He opened his guitar case revealing his red Washburn N61. "I'm surprised he didn't break it in half." He checked all his CDs in the box. "No scratches, I guess dad has limits when it comes to peoples things."

He walked into the kitchen and saw a sticky not on a cabinet. "I'm out of eggs, so have some cereal. –Temari" He opened the cabinet revealing seven different kinds of cereal. "Cereal is not breakfast. It's a snack." He pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes and grabbed a bowl from another cabinet. "Aw well, it'll do for now." He opened the fridge and pulled out a half full gallon of milk. "I'll just use this one to be nice to her. I do owe her a lot."

-

He finished his bowl of cereal and looked at her stereo and saw another sticky note. "Slot five is open for you, don't touch the others." He threw the note away and opened the CD slots. "At least I can see what she has." He looked at her CDs in the slots. "Beethoven, Mozart, Classic Mix, Pink Floyd's Greatest Hits? Damn, if this was a strangers place, I'd think an old lady lives here."

He put in Fuel's Greatest Hits album in the empty slot, closed the slots, and played the CD at full volume. He grabbed his Washburn and started playing along with all the songs on the CD. "I'm glad she gave me an empty slot in her stereo. I still haven't been able to find my walkman."

-

At the school… It was lunch time and Temari was eating lunch with her boyfriend Shikamaru, the Math teacher wearing a business suit and had his hair in a pony tail, and her other brother Kankuro, the Art Teacher's assistant.

"Hey Temari," Kankuro said to his sister. "I heard from dad that Gaara is now living with you."

"Yes he is." She simply replied to her brother.

"Who's Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's our eighteen year old brother." Kankuro said. "He barely graduated and he's just been wasting his life partying, drinking, and playing his guitar."

"I think he can turn his life around." Temari said defensively. "He just needs help."

"Temari, don't try." Kankuro warned his sister. "Changing him would be like changing time itself. It'll be just a wasted effort."

"We'll see." Said Temari to her brother.

-

Later that day… Temari walked into her apartment and heard Gaara CD and Gaara playing along with it.

"Gaara!!!!" She screamed getting his attention. "Turn that down!!!!!!!"

He turned it off completely. "Oh, hey sis." He said putting his guitar away. "I didn't hear you. Do you know where my Silvertone amps are?"

"Down in the back of my car." She replied. "I'll give them to you when you get a job."

"Oh come on!" Gaara said. "Can't you just give them to me?"

"You live with me now, Gaara." She sat on the couch. "You have to earn what you want."

He sat next to her. "Oh jeez, anyways are we going anywhere tonight?"

"No, Gaara." She laid back a little bit. "I have some college students that need tutoring."

"Girls?!" He stood up and stared at her.

"Yes, girls." She stood up. "And don't get any ideas. They don't need anything you could offer them. So, I'll order you a pizza and you can have Naruto over, as long as you stay out of the kitchen while they're here and don't have your music up at full blast either, got it?"

"Okay, okay, I got it." He stood up with her. "I just don't want to see any vegetables on my pizza."

End of Chapter 1

-

Author's Note: I just had this idea in my head and just wanted to put it up while it was still fresh. It's something new and it will be my first story without songs in the story. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. College Girls are Hot

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 2: College Girls are Hot

Later that day… Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table, still wearing the ripped jeans from last night and that morning and a white t-shirt, waiting for the pizza guy and Naruto, his best friend. 'Good thing Temari left with that grocery list I gave her.' He thought to himself. 'She better not forget the damn eggs this time!'

He heard a knock at the door and ran straight towards the door. He opened the door hoping it was Naruto, but instead a blond haired girl about his aged in tight jeans and a purple tank top. Only one thought ran through his head. 'College chicks are hot.'

"Oh, um…" She started kind nervous. "Is this Temari-sensei's apartment?"

"Yes, this is, come in." Gaara replied to her. She walked into the apartment. "She's out grocery shopping. She should be here soon. I'm her brother, Gaara."

"I'm Ino." She said sitting at the table. "I guess I'm here early. I only live down the hall with my parents."

"I see," He sat across from her. "You must be one of the girls she told me about."

"Did she say anything bad?" Ino leaned forward toward him.

"N-no." He replied trying not to look at her cleavage. "She didn't describe any o-of you. She just told me you'd show up. Now please sit the fuck down!" She sat and stared at him. "S-s-sorry, it's just that you leaning forward was kind of showing your…" He pointed towards her chest. "I just got nervous."

"Oh, sorry." She said sitting back. "I was in a rush, because I forgot that my dad sets his clocks forty-five minutes fast. So I didn't get very proper."

"It's alright." He stood up. "You want anything to drink?"

"Coke, if there's any." She said.

He walked towards the fridge. He opened it and leaned forward to grab a can of Coke for her, while she stared at his butt. He stood up and she quickly turned her head away and noticed his guitar.

"What kind of guitar is that?" She asked at random.

He looked and remembered that he left his guitar out. "Oh, that's a Washburn N61." He said giving her the can of Coke.

"Cool, you play in a band?" She asked opened the can.

"Was in a glam band, but I left because of Sasuke, the vocalist." He sat back in his seat. "He was such a faggot. The last show was half the time we usually did, because he grabbed my ass at the end of a song. I was so mad I just smashed my Fender guitar and walked off stage. That's when I left."

"I don't blame you." She said smiling. "A girl grabbed my ass in high school; I got suspended for putting her in a hospital bed."

He just stared at her. 'Oh god, cupid just shot me in the ass.' He thought.

Another knock came from the other side of the door. "Gaara! It's me, Naruto." Said a very familiar voice to Gaara from the other side of the door.

"Hang on, buddy." Gaara said getting up from his chair. He walked towards the door and opened it, revealing his blond friend wearing a pair of black jeans and a 30 Seconds to Mars shirt holding a bass case and a box full of different sodas.

"I got a cola from every country, thanks to my dad and his business trips." Said Naruto smiling. "Ready to go around the world in eighty burps?"

"Alright, man." Gaara said smiling. "Go wait for me in the living room."

Naruto walked forward and noticed Ino. "What's up?" He said in a failed attempt to flirt causing Gaara to push him. "Don't push!!!"

"Walk." Was all Gaara said making Naruto continue to walk towards the living room. He turned to Ino. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She assured him. "He's your best friend, I know. I have one too. She's also supposed to be here soon."

"Cool," He noticed Naruto spying on them. "Will you be alright waiting for my sister here alone for a bit. She should be home any minute."

"I'll be alright." She said smiling at him.

He walked into the living room and shut the door. He started blushing like crazy.

"So, that's why you pushed me." Naruto said smirking at him.

"What!?!?" Gaara said in shock. "I barely know her. Besides, a girl like that definitely already has a boyfriend." His blush fade. "Now give me a Japanese cola."

"Fine." Naruto said pulling a bottle with Japanese writing on it out of the box. He handed it to Gaara. "So, your sister also is a college tutor?"

"Yeah, and I expected them all to be nerdy girls who just want to bring a B up to an A." Gaara put his guitar on his lap. "But I was wrong. Damn that girl is hot."

"What bra size is she wearing?" Naruto asked opening his bass case revealing his orange and black Fender Precision bass. He put his bass on his lap like Gaara has his guitar.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that?!"

"I wear an E-cup." Ino said from the other side. "I can hear you two."

Gaara's and Naruto's faces both went dark crimson. "Did… She just say… E-cup?" They both said at the same time. "Damn."

"By the way Naruto," Gaara said after ten minutes of calming down. "Why did you bring your bass."

Naruto also finally calmed down. "I was hoping we could jam out listening to Rise Against."

Gaara put down his guitar. "Alright, I do need to work on The Good Left Undone from them." He went to his box of CDs and pulled out a Rise Against CD. He switch it with his Fuel CD he was listening to before. He turned it down so Temari wouldn't get mad at him and pushed play.

"You were working on some of Fuel's songs today?" His blond friend asked drinking a cola with German writing on it.

"Yeah, I can almost do Hemorrhage perfectly." Gaara said picking up his guitar and drinking some of the Japanese cola. "Ready?"

"Oh yes I am." Naruto said.

Gaara skipped to The Good Left Undone and they started playing along with the song.

-

Meanwhile… Temari entered her apartment with two bags of food including eggs and saw Ino drinking a Coke and heard Rise Against.

"You're here early, Ino." Temari said. "Naruto must be here already. Did the Pizza guy show up yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Ino said. "Your brother was in here waiting for them both to show up and I got here before both of them."

"Oh," Temari said putting the bags in the fridge. "Did Gaara do anything to hurt you?"

"No," Ino smiled. "He was rather nice to me. Except for when I leaned towards him and made him nervous."

"I see, he lost his temper." She sat next to her student. "Well, my lesson starts in thirty minutes so let's just catch up on some things. Like how's college for you."

"Good." Ino said. "I was dating Sasuke until I found out a few thing about him from Gaara today. I'll just break it to him tomorrow."

End of Chapter 2

-

Author's Note: I'll put the other girls in the next chapter. My first story is a GaaHina, so I decided to put GaaIno in this one. Temari's tutoring lesson and Gaara meets Temari's boyfriend in the next chapter.


	3. More College Girls and Who are you?

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 3: More College Girls and Who Are You?!

Gaara and Naruto got were now playing their instruments to Paramore since they were finished with Rise Against. Naruto got up and paused the CD.

"Can we take a short break?" He said to his guitar playing friend. "My hands are swore."

"Okay," Said Gaara. "You take a break and I'll keep playing."

"How do you play so much?" Naruto put his bass back in its case. "I mean, I'm in a band and you can still out play me."

"I have thick calluses." Gaara played the CD. "Now excuse me. This is the solo." He played the solo of Misery Business, until the lower E string on his guitar broke and snapped on his left hand. "FUCK!!!!!!!" He screamed in pain.

"I see your calluses in only on your finger tips." The blond boy joked.

"Shut up and get some fucking bandages." Gaara screamed.

"Okay!" Naruto stood up. "I'll go ask Temari where she keeps them."

Naruto ran out of the living room and saw Temari with Ino and three other girls. One girl had Pink hair and green eyes and wore a red t-shirt and blue Capri pants, The second girl had pale lavender eyes and short black hair and wore a white jacket and a pair of faded jeans, He recognized her, and the third girl had brown eyes and brown hair in two buns, and wore a pink tub top and blue shorts. He turned to Temari. "Sorry to bug you Temari, but I'm sure you heard Gaara. We need the bandages and anti-bacterial cream."

"They're in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Temari replied pointing towards the bathroom.

Naruto walked closer to the girls and turned to the pink haired girl. "What's up?" He smirked at his failed attempt to flirt.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" Came Gaara's voice from the living room.

"Oh, sorry Gaara." Naruto said turning away from the pink haired girl. He walked by the pale eyed girl. "Hi, Hinata." He said to her running to the bathroom.

"Hi, Naruto." She said shyly to the boy. He ran into the bathroom and Hinata noticed the girls and Temari staring at her. "What?"

"You know him!?" Ino asked surprisingly.

"Yeah," She replied to her blond friend. "He's in a band with Kiba, my boyfriend."

"He's in Mutt?!" The pink haired girl asked.

"He's the bassist." Hinata asked. "He is weird but he's a good guy. You want me to introduce you, Sakura?"

"What?!" The pink hair girls named Sakura yelled. "No thanks, he seems a little too much for me."

"Come on Sakura." Joked Ino. "I saw you looking at his butt."

"I was not!!!!" Sakura said defensively. Naruto suddenly ran through the kitchen with a box of bandages and a tube anti-bacterial cream. "… Okay maybe I was. Only because he has a nice body and a cute face."

"Right." Said the brown eyed girl sarcastically.

"Your one to talk Tenten." Temari said suddenly surprising everyone in the kitchen. "Do you still have that little crush on Hinata's cousin?"

The girl named Tenten blushed instantly. "So… Neji's hot and is a great drummer."

"We know he's also in Mutt, as the drummer." Hinata said. "It's embarrassing for me because that band has Neji and Kiba, and Neji can get very protective."

-

Back in the living room… Gaara was treating his wound as Naruto fantasized about the pink haired girl he just saw.

"…And she has the nicest eyes and…" Naruto kept saying.

"Alright Naruto, I get it. She's hot." Gaara said finishing with his bleeding hand. "Did you forget that they can hear us?"

"Oh, crap!!!!" He blushed with embarrassment. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"How am I not surprised?" Gaara said to his friend looking for his guitar strings. He suddenly stopped. "Dammit, I bet Temari took those too."

"Why's she taking your stuff?" Naruto asked locking up the case to his bass.

"She said I have to do things to earn some of my stuff." Gaara sighed in frustration. "I'll ask her about it later."

"Oh, and by the way. Kiba's girlfriend is here, too." Naruto said grabbing the last drink from his box.

"You serious? He has a girlfriend?" Gaara said. "He always seemed like a guy that would fuck his guitar if he could. Never thought he'd think of something else."

"Yeah, but Kiba is really good at guitar." Naruto smiled sipping his drink. "And his Gibson SG 61 Reissue is really nice too."

"That's the only guitar he plays." Gaara replied. "And he plays like for an hour, ten times a day. Now he plays like Alex Lifeson when Rush first came out."

"Yeah, and he does a good job in the punk band we're both in." Naruto smiled happily.

"You mean Mutt?" Gaara stood up. "You guys are good, but Lee is not that much of a vocalist. You guys should've picked someone else for that."

Temari walked into the living room with a bag of cheeseburgers from a fast food place and handed them the bag. "The Pizza order was cancelled because they found rats in the dough mixer. So, I had my boyfriend pick up something else. Enjoy." She shut the door behind her.

"Her boyfriend?" Gaara asked. "I've got to meet this poor bastard." Gaara walked towards the door.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled standing up. "She told you to stay out of the kitchen."

But, Naruto's words failed as Gaara walked into the kitchen anyways. He saw all the girls and a man with his dark hair in a ponytail wearing a business suit.

"You must be Gaara." The man said. "Temari and Kankuro told me a lot about you."

"Weird," Gaara replied. "Temari never told me about you."

"Ah well, my names Shikamaru." He put his hand out for Gaara to shake it.

Gaara didn't shake his hand. "So, my sister and that fucker Kankuro told you about me huh?"

"Gaara!!!" Temari yelled in shock about the way he mentioned their brother.

Shikamaru turned to Temari. "It's okay Temari." He then turned to Gaara. "I guess you don't like Kankuro."

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Gaara said with sarcasms. "Yes I hate that son of a bitch." He turned to the girls. "Excuse my French." He turned to Temari. "By the way sis, what do I have to do to get my spare guitar strings?"

"Stop using fowl language." She responded instantly. "If you don't swear for two weeks, I'll give them to you. I keep tape recorders in every room so you don't cheat."

"You've got to be kidding me." Gaara sighed in frustration. "Ah well, I'll try." He turned back to Shikamaru. "Nice meeting you."

"Same to you." Shikamaru replied.

Gaara walked towards the door. He suddenly turned around. "By the way. Which girl's dating Kiba?" Hinata raised her hand. "Don't worry he won't try anything. I'm sure the farthest you two will go is kissing while he holds his guitar."

"I know." Hinata said shyly. "But, it's okay. I'm sure he'll be with me more now that he's in a band with my cousin."

"Excuse me for saying this but… He's a band whore." Gaara said surprising everyone in the room. "He is my friend, but he's been in like fifty-seven bands, most of them weren't even rock."

"Yeah, your right." Hinata agreed. "But I don't really like the way you put it."

"Sorry about that," Gaara went to the door. "He was even in the glam band I was in. We left at the same time." He opened the door. "Nice meeting you Hinata." He walked back into the living room.

The girls just exchanged glances.

"He's hot." Said Tenten. "I would let him play with me any night of the week."

"Tenten?!" Temari was shocked. "He may have problems, but he is surprisingly still a virgin."

"Really." Ino was surprised. "He seemed to know how to seduce girls to sleep with them."

"No," Temari replied. "He just has his way with looks, but he never has gone out on a date before. He didn't even go to his high school prom. He spent that night getting drunk with his friends."

Hinata was the only one unaffected by Gaara's looks. "He was the reason Kiba's glam band broke up. Well, him and Sasuke, Sasuke took something too far and he lost his temper. Kiba told me only that much."

"Sasuke, my soon to be ex-boyfriend is gay." Ino said. "Sasuke grabbed his butt and he lost his temper, broke his guitar and walked off stage. And yet I always wondered why he didn't pay much attention to me."

"So you'll break it to him tomorrow?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Oh, yeah." Ino smiled while looking towards the door.

End of Chapter 3

-

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I did that whole Tenten part just for fun; I'm not making her a whore in this story. Look forward to seeing Kiba and Sasuke in the next chapter.


	4. OUt of the Apartment

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 4: Out of the Apartment

Gaara woke up and stood up from the couch he's been sleeping on for the past two nights. He found a note, a key to the apartment, and some money on the coffee table.

He read the note out loud. "Gaara, here's some money for you to get out of the apartment for a while. Come back when you run out. Temari. P.S. I had that key made so you can get in on your own." He counted the money that came with the note. "Hm, two hundred dollars. Can't replace my cheap as hell amp and can't get any strings or Temari would kill me." He looked at her door that was shut. He put the money in his wallet. "She must be sleeping. I can't cook any eggs because she's a light sleeper and the sound would wake her. I'll just eat out this morning." He grabbed his apartment key and walked out the door with his wallet in his back pocket.

-

He ate a breakfast of eggs and pancakes at a local diner, paid for his food and tipped the cute waitress, and was back out onto the road. A thought hit him. He opened his wallet and looked for something. 'She took my fake ID.' He thought. 'What do I have to do to get that back from her?' He noticed a Help Wanted sign on the guitar shop called Crazy Music Inc. "I think I just found myself a job. I'll get my amp sooner than I thought." He said happily walking into the guitar shop. He recognized the brown haired kid his age at the cash register.

"How you doing, Kiba?" Gaara asked walking up to him.

"Gaara, hey man. You here to answer the help wanted sign?" Kiba asked curiously and excited to see his friend.

"Yeah, and I was planning on catching up with you." Gaara replied smiling. "So what do I need to do to earn this job?"

"You need experience with handling guitars and knowing how to take care of one." Kiba replied. "By the way… I've got my eye on a new guitar."

"Well hell just froze over." Gaara said shocked. "What about your Gibson?"

"I'll still play it. This new one has a little more." Kiba said walking around the counter. "Follow me; we have it in stock." Gaara followed Kiba to the Schecter guitars. Kiba picked up the Schecter C-1 EA. "Isn't it a beauty. Thanks to its pickups and tuners, I can switch sounds between Acoustic and Electric."

"That is nice," Gaara said calmly. "But don't you have other things to focus on? Like Hinata for example."

"You met my girlfriend?" Kiba asked confused and shocked.

"Yes, my sister tutors her and a few others." Gaara admitted. "She seems to really like you. She stood up for you after I said you're a band whore."

"What the fuck? You called me a band whore?!" Kiba asked shocked.

"Face it, you been in fifty-seven bands." Gaara said looking at some of the guitars.

"Fifty-three, and I love doing it. I don't do it because I get paid to like a real band whore." Kiba replied. "And what's the big deal with Hinata. I spend time with her." He put the guitar back on the stand.

"Not enough." Gaara said picking up a Schecter S-1 Elite. "Your girlfriend should always come first. Not a guitar. Take her out to a fancy restaurant or something with that money. Show her you really care." He played the guitar for a short while.

"You know, I'm surprised you're still single with all the shit you know on girls and relationships." Kiba quietly said. "You could become a therapist for couples."

"You know I still haven't recovered after what that bitch Kin did to me." Gaara said putting the Schecter S-1 Elite back and grabbing a Schecter Tempest Blackjack. "Schecters are really nice by the way. As good as my Washburn."

"At least we agree on guitars." Kiba said. "So, you still haven't recovered from what happened with that slut with fake boobs?"

"I've just given up on any form of relationship." Gaara confessed. "But lets change the subject."

"Hello boys." Said a familiar voice that Gaara wished would just die. They turned around and saw a guy with dark hair wearing black short shorts and a black tank top. "You seem happy."

"Sasuke, leave me alone will you." Gaara said full of anger. "This is a guitar shop. Not a gay bar."

"Why are you so rude to me, baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Get the FUCK away from me and shove a dick up your ass!" Gaara yelled.

"Only if it's yours." Sasuke said smirking.

"Okay, sir." Kiba said to Sasuke. "That was a little sexual harassment, and us that this shop won't deal with that crap. You have to leave."

"Far enough." Sasuke said. "See you later, babe." He said to Gaara as he left.

"Thanks!" Gaara said to Kiba. "Now do you have a bathroom? I need to throw up." He meant it as a joked.

Kiba just laughed. "Don't worry about it. It was his fault my glam band didn't work out." Kiba picked up a Schecter C-1 Lady Luck. "I now have hopes for Mutt to work out. People are more into punk now anyways."

"Not with Lee as the vocalist." Gaara commented. "Hate to say it, but he is a whiny bitch of a singer."

"I know, but he was a last resort and we are getting known even if he can't sing the way I want him to." Kiba replied defending Lee. "You should join a band. It would be good for you."

"With my piece of shit amp and a guitar with five strings?" Gaara asked. "I'll join a band once I get the Crate amps I want and another guitar. It will most likely be a Schecter, because these things fucking rock." He put the guitar he had back on it's stand. "So, when can I get an interview?"

They saw the manager with his brown hair in a pony tail and a scar on his check wearing a Fender Telecaster T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans walked up to them. "So, you want to work here? Then what do you know about guitars?"

"I know that everyone has their own thoughts on them and every guitar is different in it's own way." Gaara replied.

The manager stayed silence for a bit then sighed. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir." Gaara said.

"Don't call me Sir. Call me Iruka." The manager named Iruka told him.

"Yes, Iruka." Gaara said smiling.

-

Later… Gaara came back to the apartment and saw Temari in a bathrobe with a cup of coffee waiting for home.

"How did two hundred last you for nine hours?" Temari asked.

"I only used it to buy food and meals." Gaara admitted to his upset sister. "And I went to get a job."

"Did you get one?" Temari stood in excitement.

"Yes, I got one at Crazy Music Inc." Gaara said smiling at his sister. "By the way… What do I have to do to get my fake ID back?"

"I'm not giving it back." Temari said standing up. "I'm going to give you an alternative to alcohol. I'm giving you caffeine."

"Not coffee, that tastes like ass." Gaara said.

"I know you can't stand even the smell of coffee. So I got you some energy drinks." She showed him a Rock Star energy drink in a can. "The top of the fridge is full of this drink for you. When you want alcohol, drink one of these."

"Alright." He said, but that wasn't what he thought. 'You've got to be fucking kidding. Caffeine?! Does she want me to become a nutcase?! That can't replace sake.'

"Oh, will you be working tomorrow?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Gaara said. "And the first thing I'm getting is a bed. No offence, but that couch practically kills my back."

"I was hoping you would do that." Temari said. "Because tonight I'm hosting a teachers night here. So don't come home after work. I'll take care of your stuff and let you know when it's safe to come back. I'm doing this because Kankuro will be here since he's a teacher's assistant and I don't need you two getting into a fist fight."

"Then where the fuck am I going to go?" Gaara asked.

"First, if you want those strings back, stop swearing like I told you before. Second, Ino said she'd be more than happy to have you at her place." Temari explained to her angry brother.

"You're kidding right?" Gaara asked more shocked than confused. "Just me and her in the same apartment?"

"No, she has a roommate. The pink haired girl remember?" Temari asked.

"Yes, I remember." Gaara replied to his sister. 'This is either a dream come true or a living nightmare. I can't decide yet.'

End of Chapter 4

-

Author's Note: I'm finally over my writer's block for this story. How long will Gaara last being stuck with two gorgeous college girls? What would Naruto think if he found out? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Living Nightmare or Dream Come True

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 5: Living Nightmare/ Dream Come True

Gaara stood at the front of an apartment door, unsure if he should knock or not. 'Apartment number one thirty three.' He thought to himself. 'Well, they must be expecting me… so…' He slowly knocked three times and waited for a response. "Well, she's not home. I'm going to the Crazy Music."

Ino, in a black tank top and jeans shorts answered the door. "Oh, hey Gaara. We were expecting you." She turned her heads towards the inside of her apartment. "Sakura! Clean this shit up! He's here."

'Okay, this is a living nightmare.' Gaara thought to himself. 'Maybe I should turn around and make a break for it.'

Ino saw him. "Oh, come on in. Sorry if it's a little messy."

He looked into the apartment and saw clothes all over the floor. "A little?"

"Okay a lot." Ino said.

Gaara noticed the pink haired girl picking up clothes off the floor. He also noticed she was completely topless and wearing Capri pants. He turned his head away trying not to look. Ino noticed this right away.

"Sakura put a shirt on. He doesn't want to see your training bra size boobs." Ino yelled at her roommate.

"Oh, shit!" Sakura said covering herself. "You didn't tell me you were letting him in."

"You should have figured when I told you he was here." Ino yelled at her roommate again. "Now go put a shirt on!!"

"Alright." Sakura yelled back grabbing a red t-shirt and putting it on. "Calm down melon chest."

"I'll take that as a complement." Ino said. She turned to a nervous Gaara. "It's okay, she's covered."

"Alright." Gaara said walking into the apartment. "By the way, is there any kind of guitar here? I'd even be happy with a Mandolin."

"I have a Sky Burst colored Gibson Goddess Les Paul." Sakura said.

"A Gibson?" Gaara gave a look of discuss. "Overused, overrated shit." He saw how they reacted to his reply. "But, I'll try it anyways."

Sakura smiled and left to get her guitar. Ino smiled at Gaara. "We both like Gibson's, she has her Les Paul and I have my Thunderbird Studio 4-string bass."

"You play bass?" Gaara asked. "I have played Gibson before and I only enjoyed the New Century Explorer."

"Yes, I play bass." Ino replied and sat on her couch. "Sakura and I normally just jam to some punk bands or soft rock bands."

"I see." Gaara said sitting next to her.

Sakura walked into the living room with her Sky Burst Gibson Goddess Les Paul. "Here. It should be tuned right." He took it from her slowly and put it on his lap. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah." Gaara replied. "You two have anything from Sum 41?"

"Yeah." Ino said turning on her stereo and switching to CD three. "It's their All Killer No Filler album."

"Switch to In Too Deep." He told her grabbing the pick that was in between the first and second string. They heard him playing the lead to In Too Deep. He surprised them by playing the solo perfectly. He noticed them stare at him. "What?"

"That was awesome!!!" Sakura said. "How can you play it so well?!"

"This was like my teen theme song." Gaara replied. "I have almost all their albums."

"Who's your favorite Band anyways?" Ino asked.

"Fuel, hands down." Gaara replied happily. "They inspired me and they just kick ass."

"I haven't heard much of their stuff." Sakura said. "Lifehouse is my favorite. Their love songs are beautiful and the vocalist has a nice comfort voice."

"Mine is Staind." Ino said. "You want comforting love songs? They have a lot of good ones."

"Whatever." Gaara said. "By the way, what's for dinner?"

"It's Ino's turn to cook." Sakura replied. She turned to her blond roommate. "What's for dinner?"

"I'll make some Steak and Potatoes." Ino replied as if it was on queue. "Why don't you two chat and get to know each other while I get the steaks in the broiler and the potatoes boiled." She walked into the kitchen while Sakura sat next to Gaara.

"So, do you like my Gibson?" Sakura asked him. He handed it to her.

"Not really, I prefer Washburns and Schecters." Gaara replied. "Gibsons are not as good and cost more. Kiba likes them, but I'm not into them."

"Yeah?" Sakura asked. "I've got an idea…Let's have him and Hinata over. But, Hinata did say that Kiba is treating her to an authentic French restaurant tonight."

"It's about time he took my advice." Gaara replied. "He was going to use the money to buy a new guitar, but he can wait to get that thing. Hinata's the first girl to actually deal with his guitar obsession."

"Really?" She scooted closer to him. "I didn't know his obsession was that bad."

"That Bad?!?" Gaara stared at her. "He would fuck his guitar if he could."

Sakura moved a little closer to him putting her guitar on the stand in the living room. "What would you like to do before dinner besides just… chat." He noticed the seduction in her voice.

"Well…Um…" He was very nervous and scared. "How… About… A movie?!?! Yeah, a movie!!!"

She sat back a little bit acting disappointed. "Well, we have a few movies. They're under the T.V. in the entertainment center."

He opened looked through a glass door under the entertainment center. "Hm, The Titanic, Pride and Prejudice, Brokeback Mountain… Anything that's not a chick flick?" He turned around and saw Sakura staring at him dreamily. "Why are you staring at me like a girl would stare at Brad Pitt?... Oh! Um… I'll go see if Ino needs anything." He ran into the kitchen.

Sakura smirked. 'Wow the plan is working so far.' She thought to herself. 'The rest is up to you, Ino."

-

Gaara ran right into the kitchen to see Ino sitting at her table while the potatoes boiled and the steaks broiled.

"Hey, Gaara." Ino said smiling. "What's up?"

"You roommate is a seductive, crazy, woman." Gaara replied. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Rockstars and Red Bulls." Ino replied. "You want one?"

"A Rockstar, cause it has more." Gaara said walking towards the fridge. "What's with you two owning Brokeback Mountain?"

"It represents gay pride and that people should express their love freely." Ino replied. "Why?"

"Gay Pride?" Gaara asked grabbing a Rockstar from the fridge. "It would represent gay pride if it had a sex scene." He sat at the table. "Gays don't want to see them just kissing or hugging. They want full guy on guy sex. Gay porn represents gay pride more than that movie."

"You have a point." Ino replied.

"I've hung out with a faggot. I know this kind of shit." Gaara said opening his drink. "I wish I never met him, but I was in a band with him."

"Sasuke, right?" Ino said. "I actually know him."

"What?!" Gaara stared at her as if she was missing half of her face.

"I was actually going out with him. I was wondering why he never paid attention to me." Ino confessed. Gaara couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Oh my… Fucking God!!" He kept laughing. "You couldn't tell?… He even walks like a fag."

"That really isn't funny." Ino said a little upset. "You're being mean."

He quickly calmed down. "Sorry, couldn't help it. By the way… That steak smells good."

"Thanks," She smiled at him making him blush. "I got a new seasoning today and decided to try it out."

"Good, I need a good meal." Gaara said. "I've been living on fast food for the past two days."

"Then how are you so thin?" Ino asked. "Because, whatever you're doing to work out, let me know."

"I'm just naturally thin. No matter how much I eat, I just don't gain weight." Gaara said being completely honest.

"That's a miracle." She said getting herself a Red Bull from the fridge. "So, what kind of guitar on you going after now?"

"Most likely a Schecter. Either one of the C series or the S series." He replied taking a sip of his Rockstar. "Hm, this drink isn't so bad. I could get used to this."

"The drink or being here?" Ino asked opening her drink.

"The drink," Gaara replied. "Temari stocked up on this for me to stop my addiction to alcohol."

"That's a good idea." Ino said still smiling. "So, you plan on dating any girls soon?"

"Fuck No!!" Gaara said furiously. "Sorry but, I had this girlfriend, Kin. Great girl, she was really nice. I became real close to her. Then, she ripped out my heart and shoved it into a meat grinder. I caught her fucking two guys at the same time. Fucking bitch."

"Wow!" Ino said. Her smile faded into a look of worry. "Is that why you're the way you are now?"

"That's one reason. The whole glam band thing with Sasuke was the other reason. I've been drinking and when it all started I smoked pot and snorted cocaine." Gaara confessed. "It was thanks to Naruto and Kiba that I gave up on drugs."

"That's really sad." Ino sad. She hugged him to try to cheer him up. "But, maybe you should move on."

"I've tried." He didn't hug her back. "It's been hard for me to move on from that. My eyes still are surrounded by dark lines due to my lack of sleep. And I carved this insignia on my forehead with a red ink pen, explaining the color." He pushed her away. "Remembering this really is a living nightmare."

"I'm sorry I asked." Ino said getting his hands off her. "Maybe living with Temari could help you."

"I'm hoping." Gaara stood up. "If I screw this up, I'll be homeless."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Gaara." Ino said. "Dinner is almost ready, I'll get Sakura and you just sit back down."

-

The next day… Gaara was in the back room of Crazy Music testing the new guitars that came in or fixed up the used ones, getting them ready for selling.

'I love this job.' He thought to himself.

"Gaara!" Said a voice Gaara knows so well. "When did you start working here?"

He tuned and saw his best friend, Naruto. "I just started today, What are you doing back here?"

"Iruka told me I'd find the new Schecter Omen 5 bass back here." Replied a happy Naruto. "I heard from Temari that you hung out with Ino and the pink haired girl yesterday. I bet you had fun."

"It was somewhat a dream come true for me." Gaara confessed. "I was able to get a lot of my chest."

"Alright," Naruto said looking around. "I want all the perverted details."

"Nothing like that happened." Gaara assured his now disappointed friend. "I was just able to tell Ino a lot of shit that's happened to me."

"Oh, well that's cool too." Naruto said a little disappointed.

"The bass you want is down on the back wall in its case." Gaara said to Naruto. "It'll be out for sell tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and jumped for joy. "Yes, you're the man Gaara."

"I know."

End of Chapter 5

-

Author's Note: That explains why Gaara is the way he is now. How long will Gaara keep his job? What Schecter will he get? And how was Kiba's date with Hinata? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Iruka's Guitar and Temari's Comfort

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 6: Iruka's Guitars and Temari's Comfort

As the day wore on, Gaara was happy it was his lunch break. He put the Fender American Telecaster he was fixing in its case and walked out of the storage area. On his way towards the storage exit he heard some one playing along to Megadeath's greatest hits. He opened the door and saw is employer, Iruka playing along to Hanger 18 on a slime bee colored Dean Dimebag Razorback. Iruka finished the song and saw Gaara staring at him with shock.

"That was awesome!!" Gaara yelled full of surprise. "You nailed that song better than anyone else I know."

"Well this is my new guitar and I wanted to test it." Iruka told his young employee. "This is really good for a Dean."

"Your new guitar?!" Gaara was in shock. "How many do you even have?!"

"I have five other guitars at home." Iruka said sitting on a black stool. "I also have a Gibson Pro Explorer, an ESP LTD FX-400, a custom made RAN with an explorer body, that's my favorite, A Schecter C7 FR, and an Ibanez RG2228."

"An Ibanez RG2228?! That's the eight string guitar!!" Gaara sat in a stood across from Iruka. "You must be a god if you could play that monster!"

"I play it every now and then." Iruka said still holding his Dean. "I can't play any of the older metal that I like on that thing. So, I mainly use my other guitars. I prefer the explorer shape and Dimebag shape on guitars anyways."

"Cool." Gaara calmed down a little bit. "So, you play in a band?"

"Yeah, a Thrash and Death metal band. The other guitarist, Kakashi and I alternate between lead and rhythm. He's a big Jackson fan; He has a Kelly, a Soloist, and a King V. All from Jackson." Iruka explained. "Our Bassist and Vocalist, Asuma, uses an ESP LTD D5, and our Drummer, Gai, he actually made his drum set himself. I think it's an eight piece set."

"Cool." Gaara said smiling. "By the way, did you know Kiba's also really good at guitar?"

"Yeah," Iruka replied. "He's as good as me. The only difference is that he can't play an eight string. He's not used to it."

"That's explainable." Gaara looked at the Schecters. "I can't wait to get a Schecter of my own though."

"The seven string guitar I have is pretty good, but like that eight string, I'm not a fan of the body." Iruka said to his employee. "But, I'm sure you would like them a lot."

"I've already played one." Gaara assured him. "They fucking rock."

"Remember what I told you about swearing here." Iruka warned him. "You want to keep your job, don't you?"

"Sorry, I need to work on it." Gaara confessed to his employer. "I need to stop swearing so my sister can give me my extra guitar strings for my Washburn."

"So, you live with your sister?" Iruka asked. "That's a little embarrassing, but then again… Kiba lives with his girlfriend and her family."

"Weird," Gaara said. "He didn't tell me that."

Just when Gaara said that, Kiba walked in through the front door.

"Hey, Kiba." Iruka said to his other employee. "What are you doing here? You're still on your lunch break."

"I need to purchase that guitar today." Kiba said. "And I have more than one reason."

"What's up, man?" Gaara said. "How was your date with Hinata?"

"It went good, she actually surprised me by paying me back for taking her out to her favorite restaurant, so I can still get the guitar. Then she surprised me after I bought dessert…" Kiba said in a nervous way.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Gaara said with a blank expression.

"I'm just going to say that I went through three condoms that night and I feel bad after doing it." Kiba said sitting down. "I mean, at first it felt awesome, but then I realized that Neji trusts me with her, and he's my best friend. I just misused his trust and he expects me to bring my new guitar that I haven't gotten yet to band practice today. So, I really need that Schecter C1 EA now, because he wants to see it before practice and he's coming right now."

Iruka knew instantly that he was panicking. "Alright, but just this once. Next time wait for you shift to end."

"Thanks, Iruka. You're a saint." Kiba said grabbing the guitar. He turned to Gaara. "The hard shell case for this is in the back right? I can pay for that too."

"I'll go get it for you." Said Gaara walking to the back room.

-

Kiba paid for the guitar and the case as a guy that looked about a year older than Gaara and Kiba with long black hair and eyes like Hinata's wearing a black t-shirt with a white vest and a pair of faded tight jeans.

"Hey, Kiba." The boy said. "Is that your new guitar?"

"Yeah, Neji." Kiba said nervously to his friend. "You want to see it?"

"Sure." Neji said following Kiba to a stool where Kiba placed the case and opened it, revealing his new Schecter C1 EA. "Not bad Kiba, and it has Piezo electronics so it can switch between acoustic and electric sounds?"

"Yep, it will add a whole new thing to our band." Kiba said smiling. "I can't wait to play it at practice."

Neji walked towards the door. "I look forward to it." Neji said leaving.

Kiba checked if he was really gone and sighed in relief. "Oh, man that was close."

"That was a pretty close call." Said Gaara looking at the Schecter guitars. "Now to see which one I want to get."

"I think you should get the C1 Hellraiser with Floyd Rose." Iruka said. "It's at the end of the line."

Gaara walked over to the end and saw the black cherry colored Schecter C1 Hellraiser with Floyd Rose. "This is beautiful." He took it of the wall stand and sat at the stool close to it. He strummed it a few times and new instantly, that it was the one he wanted. "Great call, Iruka. This is the most amazing thing I have ever picked up. EMG pickups, 24 frets, even tremolo with a whammy bar! Oh, I've got to get this."

"Well you should have enough when you get your paycheck. You want it now and not get your pay check?" Iruka asked still standing at the register.

"But, I told Temari I would get myself a bed…" Gaara thought it over a few times in his head. "I'll deal with her couch a little longer and get this guitar."

"Alright… That mean you won't get your paycheck this time. You get a paycheck every two weeks, just to let you know in advance." Iruka assured him.

"Alright." Gaara said walking to the backroom to get the hard shell case for it. "That means I can get this guitar and a bed by the end of the month."

"I don't think Temari will be happy with you." Kiba said making his way towards the exit.

"She'll be fine with it." Gaara said walking into the back room and walking out with a hard shell guitar case. "As long as I get it soon, she won't mind at all."

-

Later… Gaara walked back into the apartment where Temari was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"What's with the guitar, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"I got it today, brand new." Gaara said walking over to her. "And the only thing was is that I won't get my first paycheck."

"What?!?!" Temari stood up. "You aren't responsible enough to even buy a bed like you said you would?!?!?!"

"I'll still buy a bed, sis." Gaara assured her. "I work every other day at the guitar shop, so I'll be able to get a bed with my next paycheck probably."

"So, this isn't even a full time job?" Temari walked up to him.

"I'm not always needed, but I work for seven dollars an hour, and work five hours a day every other day. I'll have enough for at least a mattress soon." Gaara said putting his new guitar next to the couch.

"You have a part time job, Gaara!!!" Temari was furious. "I said a full time job and you'll get your stupid amp, not a part time job! Kankuro was right, I can't even get you to stop swearing."

"Temari, just give me some more time." Gaara said scared for his life. "As soon as I get a bed, I'll make thing better for both of use."

She calmed down a little. "Sorry, Gaara." She sat on the couch. "Just at last nights teacher meeting, everyone wanted to meet you and Kankuro was running his mouth about everything that's happened in the past with you and then Ino came by and told me how it was at her place."

"She told you?" He asked sitting next to his sister.

"Yes, about Kin, about Sasuke, even about your thoughts on Brokeback Mountain. You know, not every gay guy is like Sasuke." She replied to him.

"I just went with his opinion." He said leaning back. "But Kin and Sasuke weren't the only reasons I'm like this."

"What?" Temari was a little confused.

"Dad…" Gaara started. "Since you and Kankuro went to college, he blamed me for everything. Mom dying, uncle Yashamaru dying in the war, he even blamed me for things like the sun going down and the moon on being half full on some nights. He blamed me for some really retarded shit. But, it still got to me really badly." He looked at his sister. "You are my savior, just by letting me stay here with you." He hugged her, surprising her.

"Its okay, Gaara." She said still shocked and patting his back. "You know you could've always told me."

"I just didn't want you to be burdened by me and my whole problem with alcohol and the other stuff I did." He admitted. "I knew you had a lot on your plate already." She heard the sadness in his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize." Temari told him. "I should." That shocked him causing them to separate. "I should've noticed something wrong at dad's place before. I should've been able to do something about it. I'm so sorry, Gaara." She hugged him.

He hugged her back. "It's okay Temari. Thank you for all that you've done so far and don't worry. I'll be sure to get a bed with my next paycheck."

"Alright, Gaara." Temari said smiling. "I think I should keep you here on my next meeting. I'll even let you punch Kankuro."

"I would like that." He joked making them both laugh and separate.

End of Chapter 6

-

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It isn't my best one, but I needed to get this chapter down written down while it was still fresh in my head. I don't know what to do for the next chapter, so I can't hint anything.


	7. At the Mall

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 7: At the Mall

It has been two weeks since Gaara's and Temari's little conversation. Since then, Gaara stopped swearing getting his strings back for his Washburn N61 and has been keeping his part time job, getting his Silvertone Smart III practice amp back from Temari. He also gave up alcohol completely thanks to his energy drinks. Now he was playing his new Black Cherry color Schecter 006 Elite along with a newer band he really liked and respected, Crossfade.

"This has got to be the best band from this music period." He said to himself paying along to a solo. He heard the apartment door opening and turned off his music and his practice amp. "Welcome home, sis." He said noticing Temari instantly in her black business dress.

"Hi, Gaara." She smiled at him and noticed his new guitar. "Isn't that your third guitar?" She asked him curiously.

"No, I exchanged my Hellraiser, got this and some extra spending money." He explained putting his new guitar in its case revealing his Bon Jovi t-shirt with his torn jeans. "So how was work?"

"Pretty good except one kid put a tack in my chair, and then dropped his pencil hoping I could pick it up so he could look down my chest." She said aggravated. "Shikamaru took care of him after all that though."

"I don't even want to know how." Gaara said to his sister. "By the way, I have enough for a bed now."

She was so happy it scared him. "Really!!??" She screamed. "Then let's get going! To The Mall!!!" She grabbed him then ran towards the door dragging him.

-

They reached the mall… just a typical two story mall that had everything from Hot Topic to the Disney Store. Temari loved it, but Gaara thought it was too crowded.

"Alright, give me six hundred dollars and I'll get you a nice single person bed." She said holding out her hand. Gaara handed her the money from his wallet and put the extra he had back in his wallet. "Alright, I'll get the bed and you can go and get yourself some stuff on your own."

The only thing he saw was a flash of blond and black going into the Sears there. "She scares the crap out of me sometimes." He said to himself. "I guess I'll just head to FYE and get a few CDs or something." He walked down the mall for awhile trying to avoid crowds, until he noticed the blond haired girl he was somehow attracted to, Ino, working on clothing the manikins at Victoria's Secret. He waved to her and she waved to him smiling and not paying attention, causing one of the manikin's arms to fall off and her falling into a rack of bras. Gaara ran into the store to help her. He saw her with her hair tangled into some of the bras.

"I'm so clumsy sometimes." She said noticing him. "Sorry you had to see this."

He helped her up. "Don't worry about it. Those things are so breakable." He said hoping to make her feel better. "Naruto got a Peruvian Sex doll, we tried using it at the same time and it broke in half."

"What?!?!" She asked more shocked then confused.

Gaara just thought about what he said. "…Um… I was kidding." He said fake laughing and hoping she would believe him.

She started laughing. "Oh!" She continued to laugh as she started picking up the bras with Gaara's help.

It wasn't long until the blond haired manager noticed the two. "Ino Yamanaka!!" She yelled walking up to the two. "What happened?!"

"Uh-"

"This was my fault ma'am." Gaara explained. "I distracted her and she feel into these egg baskets."

"Egg Baskets?" The Manager asked in rage.

"Yeah, boulder holders." He put up the rack.

"Boulder Holders?!" She was even angrier.

"Look I can do this all day." He replied to her remark. "But right now, I just want to help Ino with this mess I made."

"Sir, please vacate the premises." The manager said trying to be calm.

"Vacate?" He didn't even know the meaning of the word. "Dumb guy talk please. I don't understand crazy lady language."

"LEAVE!!!!" She screamed making him slowly walk out of the store slowly.

-

Later… He was walking through the mall with an FYE bag and noticed Ino walking down the mall. He ran to catch up with her. "Ino." He yelled getting her attention. He caught up with her. "I hope what I did didn't cost you your job."

"No." She smiled and he sighed with relief. "Tsunade fired me for being clumsy all the time."

"Oh come on." Gaara said. "She was probably just jealous that she's getting old and you're still young."

She started laughing at his comment. "Thanks, Gaara. I feel a little better."

"How about I get you something to eat." He offered her. "Maybe it'll help a little."

"Sound good." She replied accepting his offer. "How about Chinese?"

"Alright, there is a special at the Panda Express." He smiled and noticed a slight blush on her lips.

-

Later… They sat together each with a different combination of Chinese foods at the food court.

"Oh, hey Gaara?" Ino asked getting his attention. "What are you doing here anyways? Temari told me you hate the mall."

"I do, but Temari dragged me here to give her money to buy my bed while I went and got some things with my extra spending money." He replied to her lifting up his bag. "Just some new CDs for Kiba and me to jam to during your tutoring lesson tonight and a movie."

She took the bag from him. "Hmm." She pulled out the three CDs. "Alter Bridge, All That Remains, and Stone Sour."

"Kiba recommended them to me." Gaara explained. "He told me they all are pretty well balanced bands and I should listen to all of them."

She pulled out the movie. "The best of Carmen Electra from Playboy?" She stared at him in a disgusted look.

He quickly snatched it from her. "That's for Naruto!!" He put it back in the bag. "Don't tell Temari?"

"I won't, don't worry." She assured him.

"Thanks, Ino." He sighed with relief. "Hey! A thought just hit me. When we first met, you told me you live with your parents, but I was at your place and you live with that crazy pink haired girl. Why did you lie to me?"

"… Well, this was a problem with most guys…" Ino looked down and stopped eating. "I have a problem with trust until I get to know that person."

"I don't blame you." Gaara said making her look straight at him. "Seriously, why be honest with someone you just met? Really, you're just protecting yourself. That's a really smart thing of you to do."

She blushed at his comment. "Thank you, Gaara." She smiled and noticed a light shade of red on his cheeks.

"No problem." Gaara replied and noticed her scooting towards him in her seat. Gaara then noticed two familiar people walking towards them. "Kiba, Hinata! Hey you two."

"Hey, Gaara." Kiba said. "You ready to jam with me tonight?"

"Of course, but don't bring your practice amp, Temari's tutoring the girls." Gaara replied to his guitar loving friend.

"We're right here." Ino and Hinata said at the same time getting the boys' attention.

Hinata looked at her blond friend. "Hey, are you two going out?! You guys look cute together. Tenten will be so jealous."

"No!!" Ino said with her face completely red from embarrassment. "We're just here as friends and we ran into each other coincidentally." She calmed down a little.

"She's right. I'm just here because Temari dragged me here and I needed to get some CDs as well." He noticed Hinata and Kiba going through his bag. "Hey!!" He started blushing when they pulled out the movie.

"This is definitely for Naruto." Kiba said knowing both Gaara and Naruto. "But hey, you got the ones I recommended to you."

"Yeah, these are all good bands." Hinata started. "Stone Sour has James Root and Corey Taylor from Slipknot. Alter Bridge has Mark Tremonti from Creed, and All That Remains-." Gaara shoved a piece of Orange Chicken into her mouth to stop her from talking.

"It's about time." Gaara said rubbing his temples. He looked at Kiba. "She didn't talk this much when I first met her."

"She's usually shy at first, but then you get to know her…" Kiba said looking at his girlfriend enjoying the chicken in her mouth. "There's no stopping her. Even when we have our private moments."

She swallowed the chicken. "I know what I'm having for lunch." Hinata smiled. "Come on, Kiba." She dragged him towards the Panda Express.

"Nice seeing you guys." Kiba said as Hinata dragged him away.

"Later Kiba." Gaara said unsure if he heard him or not. He looked at Ino. "Well, that was something new."

"Yes it was." Ino said agreeing with him. "Oh, by the way…" She said changing the subject. "Sakura and I were wondering if you would like to see our band perform tomorrow night. Me, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are the full band and it would mean a lot to me if you would go and show your support. Kiba's going and so are Neji and Naruto according to him. So will you go?"

"… I need to check with Temari," Gaara started. "But as long as you sound nothing like Evanesces' new stuff, I'll be more than happy to see you girls perform."

"Oh, thank you." She hugged him catching him by surprise. He just stared wide eyed until he decided to hug her back slowly.

End of Chapter 7

-

Author's Note: I needed to do a big GaaIno moment, so I just felt like doing this little chapter. I also added the little fact that Naruto is a little perverted in this story too. Gaara and Kiba will be hanging out in the next chapter, look forward to it.


	8. Jamming with Kiba and a Flashback

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 8: Jamming with Kiba and a Flashback

Gaara sat on his new single person bed that he thought was the best thing for him to sleep on, a little harder than the couch, so it kept his back straight, and that was how he liked it. He even spent the last few nights on the apartment living room floor instead of the couch. The only thing it was missing was the blanket and sheets, which Temari left to get for him. 'She should get the colors I like.' He thought to himself just sitting there and looking at the room. He never really paid attention to the stuff that was up on her book self, entertainment center, or her coffee table. He just thought it was just normal stuff. He noticed a familiar picture, the one with him, Temari, and Kankuro that unknown to him, Temari looked at the night she took him in. He thought back to that day, but he couldn't remember much except that he smoke marijuana the day before and that was why he was smiling. 'I must've still felt high then. I only smiled back then thanks to sake and pot.' He put the picture down on its front so he couldn't see it. 'I don't need to be thinking about that crap.' Another thought suddenly reached his head. 'Kiba should be here soon. I better get ready.' He picked up one of his guitar cases and opened it up and picked up his Washburn N61. 'I like my Schecter a lot, but I'll always play my Washburn.' He made a quick tune by ear technique the Kiba taught him and tuned his guitar to a normal tuning. 'I really owe him for teaching me that, now I don't need to by a tuner.' He looked at the time. 'Hm, six-thirty six. He should be here in another five minutes or so.'

He suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Just a second." He put his Washburn down on the bed, answered the door and saw his brunette friend with his black t-shirt and worn jeans and a guitar case. "Kiba! You're a little early."

The young guitarist smiled. "Good, more time to jam then." Kiba said walking into the apartment. "Not a bad place. Temari must clean this place everyday or something."

"Not really, more like we take turns cooking and cleaning every day." Gaara explained to Kiba.

"You? Cleaning? Cooking?" The now surprised and shocked guitarist stared at his friend. "Did hell just freeze over?"

Gaara laughed at his friends comment. "No, I guess living with Temari has started rubbing off on me." Gaara looked at his friend's guitar case. "That isn't the case that went with the Schecter C-1 EA you got, is that your Gibson SG?"

"No, I actually sold my Gibson, this is another Schecter." Kiba replied to Gaara. "I know you're a real multi brand guy, but I'm sticking with Schecter."

"Yeah?" Gaara said not really surprised. "I'm glad you found your special brand of choice. I'm always using Washburn and Schecter now."

"Sweet," Kiba said walking into the living room. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, for now it is." Gaara replied following him. "Temari told me she might get some renovation done to add a room for me."

"Not bad." He noticed the Washburn N61 on his bed. "You were playing before I got here?"

Gaara looked at his bed. "No, I was tuning it." He picked up his precious Washburn and sat down on his bed. "I owe you one for showing me that technique."

Kiba put his guitar on the bed. "Well, how about you join my new band? Lee had to leave because of his dads business relocating and Hinata wants to start another band with me, Naruto, Neji. She also wants you involved after what she heard from Sakura and Ino. You seem to be getting better at guitar; they said you played the lead to In Too Deep from Sum 41."

"Yeah." Gaara said still sitting and holding his guitar. "But, I don't want to do punk."

"She actually wants to play alternative rock. Kind of like Hobastank." Kiba explained to his friend. "You want in?"

"I think I'll hear her other band and get a sample of her voice before I make a decision." He saw Kiba open his case and pull out his new Antique Amber colored Schecter C-1 Classic with the 'Vine of Life' inlay. "Oh my god!! You got the Classic."

"Yeah," Kiba sat down next to him. "Thanks to the combination of pickups, Seymour Duncan JB and Jazz humbuckers, this thing is as versatile as my old Gibson, but looks so much better."

"Indeed it does." Gaara stared at his friend's guitar. "Oh, by the way…" Gaara stopped looking at Kiba's guitar and looked at him. "Where are the girls playing anyways? Ino never told me."

"Oh, you know the place. The Faux Fox." Kiba replied plainly.

"…" Gaara thought back to remember that name, but the only thing he remembered was… "Video tape it for me, I'm not going."

"What?!" Kiba asked full of shock. "Why not?"

"Did you forget?" Gaara was now full of rage. "That was where our last glam band gig took place. I forgot most of that night. Going there will bring back one of the worst memories."

"Gaara," Kiba stared at his friend dumbfounded. "He grabbed your butt. You lost your temper and sent your Fender Strat head first into the Marshall stack I got you for Christmas the year before that happened. That's all I remember." He stared at his furious friend. "I know because of that gig, you became homophobic. But you should go to show your support. You do really like Ino, right?"

"Right," Gaara admitted. "I really do like her. I don't know how, but she's the only girl since Kin I grew to actually having feeling for."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kiba said plainly. "I remember when that one girl asked you out in high school and you left her crying in the middle of the hallway. She even had to leave school early."

"You just had to bring that up." Gaara asked his friend a little annoyed. "Now, let's forget about this and get to jamming. What do you want to play."

"Vertical Horizon would be good." Kiba strummed his guitar a few times. "It's been awhile since we jammed to them. Then the new stuff I got you into?"

"Well, Alter Bridge and Stone Sour. I didn't like All That Remains." He put a CD into his CD slot Temari gave him. "Sorry man, but I'm not into that whole Death Metal thing."

"Fair enough." Kiba replied to his less experienced guitar playing friend.

-

What Gaara and Kiba didn't know was that Temari and the girls were silent and listening to their entire conversation.

"He…He likes me?" Ino sat in her seat wide eyed and full of happiness.

"I wonder if he will go." Tenten said with concern. "He seems to not like the Faux Fox."

"I also wonder if he'll join my new band." Hinata said with more concern. "I'll stay with you guys, but I have always wanted to do something with my cousin and boyfriend."

"We understand." Sakura said not really caring. "I just like playing my Les Paul, no matter who I play with."

"Okay girls," Temari said interrupting them. "You're here for a lesson, not to chat or eavesdrop on Gaara and Kiba. Now let's get started."

-

While Gaara played along to You're a God from Vertical Horizon… He started to think about his friendship with Ino.

'Hm, if I go. I'll risk déjà vu and remember what happened on the day.' He thought still paying attention to the song. 'But, if I don't go. I'll risk Ino never talking to me again and thinking I hate her or something. This is the hardest decision I'll ever make.' The song ended and he put his guitar back on his bed. "I'm going to take a break."

Kiba stared at him in shock. "That isn't like you. You usually play for hours, it's only been twenty minutes."

"I just need some time to think." Gaara replied opening a window and walking out to the fire escape.

"Alright." Kiba said turning off the CD and putting down his guitar. "I'll get a drink then." He walked into the kitchen and saw the girls just notice him. "Did you hear everything we said before?"

"Most of it." Sakura said calmly. "We got here when he said he didn't like the Faux Fox."

"Yeah," Kiba walked towards the fridge while talking. "That's where Sasuke invaded his personal space. He's been Homophobic and scared of girls." He looked at Ino. "You're the first girl he show affection for besides his sister in about three years."

She blushed. "I heard him say that before."

"Ah yes." He looked at Temari. "You mind if I get a drink."

"Go ahead, Kiba." She said to him plainly.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Rock Star. "Thanks, Temari." He walked by and noticed his girlfriend smiling at him. "Oh, I almost forgot." He quickly kissed her then walked back into the living room.

Hinata's smile grew as he left and the girls stared at her. "What?"

"You two just had to kiss in front of us." Tenten said with no emotion. "Seriously, you don't need to show off all the time."

"I wasn't showing off." Hinata smiled. "It was all on him."

-

Kiba walked out onto the fire escape and found Gaara right their.

"Hey, Gaara." Kiba said getting his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I've just been having some problems with some things." Gaara replied still looking at the city. "I don't think I'm going to the Faux Fox."

"What?!" Kiba was shocked. "Gaara, we've been through this. This is about you supporting Ino, not you getting a flash from the past."

"Kiba," Gaara looked at his friend. "You are in a great relationship with Hinata. That is something to be admired, but that's not for me. I like Ino, but I'm not going to ask her out or anything."

Kiba was more confused then shocked. "Gaara, you were in a relationship." He said trying to help his friend. "There's always a second chance to make things right."

"It's too late for me Kiba." Gaara said emotionlessly. "I don't have the heart for a relationship. Ino deserves better than me and she should know that. I'm not going to the Faux Fox to see her stupid band play." He looked at Kiba. "I never really cared for punk shows anyways." He walked back into the apartment. "Coming Kiba?"

"In a second, Gaara." Kiba looked out to the city. 'Ino heard everything, I know she did.'

Gaara looked and saw Ino staring right at him full of pain and sadness. "Now you know." Was all that he said to her. She ran out of the room and out of the apartment on the verge of tears.

End of Chapter 8

-

Author's Note: I was bored and had the idea of Gaara being mean to Ino and hurting her, just trying to stay on subject that Temari is trying to help Gaara change his ways. Temari will have a few things to say about this in the next chapter.


	9. Shikamaru and Temari to the Rescue

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 9: Shikamaru and Temari to the Rescue.

It's been a few days since Gaara's decision to not support Ino… Since then, Ino hasn't been talking and Gaara hasn't smiled either. Temari was getting worried, so she decided to do something to convince Gaara to support Ino and try to at least be her friend. She was currently discussing the issue with her boyfriend, Shikamaru, in the school's cafeteria.

"…I don't know what to do." She said nervously. "He's not smiling. She's not even talking to her roommate. Things are really starting to look bad and I have no idea on how to help either of them."

"You know you can't do everything." Said Shikamaru who recently heard the entire story. "But, maybe if you try to convince him to at least go to the Faux Fox… Maybe he'll see the concert and change his mind."

"Like I said before. He's had a bad experience there." Temari leaned back in her seat. "He won't even go near the parking lot. Kiba's already tried telling Gaara that he'll be there to support Ino and that's it."

"I think talking to her about it instead of him might even help a little." Shikamaru said in the middle of deep thought. "Or maybe if she talked to him."

"Ino doesn't even come to my tutoring lesson." Temari was now full of confusion. "How can I convince her to even look at him?"

"Who said you need to convince?" Shikamaru smirked at his own plan. "I'll help you. The simple thing is getting them together, but the hard part will be getting them to talk to each other." He put a little more thought into his plan. "We need to talk to his boss about this and see if he'll help."

-

They walked into Crazy Music still in their formal attire and saw Iruka with his hair still in a pony tail and wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. He was sitting behind the register ordering some more instruments for the store. Which meant Gaara was going to have some more guitars to test by the end of the month.

"Excuse me." Said Shikamaru calmly. "I would like to speak to the manager here. The one that hired Sabaku no Gaara."

"That would be me." Iruka said just as calm. "What's wrong? Gaara is a great worker, so why did you mention him?"

"Oh no, he's not in trouble." Temari assured Gaara's employer. "I'm his sister, Temari." She held her hand out to him for him to shake. He shook it firmly. "We need you to help us with something concerning Gaara."

Their hands separated. Iruka went from calm to concern. "Gaara is one of my best workers. Even though he works every other day, he's still very valuable. We had a used Gretch the needed a new locking bridge, but we were on back order for one. He put in a Bigsby tremolo bridge and increased its worth. It'd do anything to help him. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to let someone into the back before he gets here." Shikamaru smiled at his idea.

Iruka had a serious look on his face. "I have my rules, and so does my boss." He said still serious. "If I do that I could get fired."

"Please," Temari said begging the older man. "It's for Gaara and a friend of ours."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Iruka put a lot of thought into what they were asking. "My boss, Jiraiya won't be inspecting until Saturday… Today's Thursday… Hm, I guess I could let her into the backroom without anyone with her for Gaara."

"How did you know-?"

"I knew it was a girl the moment you asked me." Iruka replied cutting off Temari. "Gaara told me recently he's been having some girl problems."

"Looks like you know him as well as either of us." Shikamaru said still calm but a little surprised.

"We play guitar together during lunch and talk about our problems and other stuff." Iruka informed them. "He's a good kid. He's just made a lot of stupid choices."

"I know." Temari replied slightly smiling. "He is getting a lot better than before, and some told me changing him would be like changing time."

"Then you just changed it almost completely." Shikamaru said smiling at his girlfriend.

-

The next day… Gaara walked into Crazy Music in a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans ready for work.

"Good morning Iruka." Gaara said to his employer who was standing behind the register.

"Good morning Gaara." Iruka said to his employee. "We got some old guitars that need to be tested and fixed."

"I'll get right on it." Gaara said walking towards what he calls his office, the backroom. As soon as he closed the door, he saw the girl he hurt a few days ago. "Ino?" She turned around from where she was looking and saw him. He also noticed that she was wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "You're not supposed to be back here without me or another employee here."

"The man behind the register said that I could come back here and try out the new Nicky Sixx Epiphone blackbird bass." She replied to the one that she called a heartless demon. "I'll be leaving."

She made her way for the door, but was stopped by Gaara who put his left arm in front of her to stop her. "Just to let you know…" He started without any emotion. "You deserve someone much better than me. I've messed up to much in this life to deserve some one as kind and beautiful as you." She was speechless. "Don't let what I told you affect the way you see everyone, and…" He almost choked on his own words when he said this. "I miss seeing you at Temari's table."

"You… Miss me?" She was confused at first.

He turned away from her as he lowered his arm. "I hate myself for hurting you. I'm not going to see your band at the Faux Fox…" He looked straight at her. "But I still want to see you as a friend."

"I…" She was at first thinking of leaving without saying anything. But her mouth reacted before her feet could. "I don't want you doing something you don't feel comfortable doing." She smiled at him. "I also know I deserve better, but I really like you Gaara." She surprised him when she said those words. "But it would be really nice having you as a friend."

"…" A light shade of red formed on his cheeks. Luckily for him, she didn't notice. "A friend…" He did the one thing he hasn't done since he hurt her. He smiled. "Thank you, Ino. A friend is something everyone needs."

She hugged him; surprising him and making his little shade of red on his cheeks darken to a dark shade of crimson. What she didn't expect was the fact that he started hugging her back.

-

Neither of them noticed Iruka and Kiba who arrived a little later then Gaara in his red t-shirt and a pair of black slacks watching them through the crack in the door.

"Well, they may not be dating…" Kiba whispered to his boss. "But at least they're friends again."

"Yep." Iruka whispered back to the younger guitarist. "It's good seeing Gaara and that girl both smiling."

"I'll let Temari know about this later." Kiba whispered.

"What are you guys looking at?" Asked a high pitched and a little annoying voice that Kiba knew so well. They both turned around and saw Naruto in his Rise Against t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. "Is Gaara with a cute girl or something?" They both covered his mouth.

"Shhh." Kiba whispered. "Gaara and Ino just made up from what happened Monday night. Remember me telling you about that?" Naruto nodded. "Yes, and now they are in the backroom hugging like good friends, so be quiet."

"They're not hugging anymore." Whispered Iruka looking through the crack in the door again. "Gaara's now working on one of the old Fenders in there and Ino's trying out the Nicky Sixx Epiphone Blackbird bass." Iruka moved so Kiba could look.

Kiba saw the same thing. "Wow," He whispered. "They both look happy. I'm definitely telling Temari about this."

-

Later… Gaara walked back into his home and saw his sister and her boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table. Temari in her usual button up shirt with a black skirt and Shikamaru in a black long sleeve shirt with a green vest and a pair of gray cargo pants.

"How was work, Gaara?" Temari asked her younger brother.

"It was good." Gaara said plainly then smiling. "I know what you did Temari. And I'm thankful for it."

She laughed at his words. "Don't thank me." She said smiling. "Thank Shikamaru." She pointed to the love of her life. "He came up with the idea."

Gaara looked at the Math teacher. "Thanks, my future in law." Gaara said jokingly, making both Temari and Shikamaru blush. "I'm having Naruto over later to jam out to some music." He informed his older sister. "Is that alright?"

Temari stopped blushing. "No problem, Gaara. Just don't have it up at full blast. I'm tutoring the girls tonight."

"I know." Gaara's smile widened. "Ino told me and also to tell you that she'll be here for the lesson tonight." He walked into the living room and laid down on his bed which now had maroon sheets and a black blanket. 'I can't believe they pulled that off.' He thought to himself. 'But I'm glad they did.' He slowly sat up. "Well, better tune my Schecter and get ready for Naruto."

End of Chapter 9

-

Author's Note: Well… I hope I didn't overdo anything with this chapter. I feel like I did a little. I'm also trying to improve the description a little bit thanks to reading Symbiotic's story Our Way; I recommend that story to everyone that loves band stories or love Metal music. I'm clueless on the next chapter so I'm open for suggestions for the next chapter.


	10. The Faux Fox

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 10: The Faux Fox

As Gaara waited for his best friend to show up for their jam session, he decided to get some solo guitar practice done before he got there. He was currently playing his Schecter 006 Elite to the song Wasting My Time from the band Default. He's always been a fan of bands from the nineties and early twenty first century. Just as the song ended his Apple i-Phone, which he got from Iruka for doing such a good job at the store, started ringing. He was curious on who it was because he didn't tell much people about his new phone, but he answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Gaara." _Said the voice on the other side.

Gaara now knew that the one calling was his best friend, Naruto. "Naruto, how did you get the number to my phone?"

"_Kiba gave it to me. Anyways, I need you to help me out with something."_

Gaara put his guitar back into his case while being a little confused about this whole thing. "What do you need me to do?"

"_You don't have work tomorrow, right?"_

"Right. Why?" Gaara was getting a little annoyed by his best friend.

"_We'll jam later after you help me, I promise. But I need you to go with me to the Faux Fox."_

"There is no fucking way I'm going to the club." Gaara said. It was the first time he swore in a long time, but he was getting sick and tired of people asking him to go to the Faux Fox. Temari, Kiba, everyone has tried to get him to go to that club. "I've told everyone that asked me before."

"_But what about Ino?"_

"She knows I won't be there. We talked about it earlier." Gaara thought back to the incident that happened this morning.

"_Come on, man. Neji's car is a two seated car and there was no room for me. This is my chance to actually meet the cute pink haired girl. Temari has a Prius and can drive us both, please."_

It was easy to tell that Naruto really wanted to meet Sakura. Gaara was thinking that he would be disappointed. He was when he met Sakura. "I'll need to ask Temari, but-"

"Ask me what?" Temari just walked out of her room and heard part of Gaara's conversation.

Gaara decided to ask her anyways. "Call you back, Naruto." He hung up his phone and looked at Temari. "Naruto wants me to go to the Faux Fox with him and I don't have my license anymore." He got it taken away for driving under the influence and almost hitting a pedestrian last year. "So, we'll need you to drive us." He sat down on his bed.

"The Faux Fox?" Temari remembered the name, but not the place. "That's where the girls are playing tonight, right?" she knew they had a concert tonight because the called and asked for their tutoring lesson to be moved to eleven at night. Temari was glad it was a Friday night, because she could sleep in the next morning.

Gaara didn't know how to reply to that. "… Yes." He decided to be honest because she could always find out if he tells the truth or not.

"Oh, then I'll be happy to take you two." Temari smiled and sat next to him.

Now Gaara was really annoyed. "I don't get it. You want me to get more involved with Ino? Why?"

"Yes." Temari was mostly honest with her brother so there was no point in lying to him this time. "Because for the past two years you always had a fake smile or smiled because you were high or drunk." She looked at the picture that Gaara put face down. "I could smell the pot on you on that day. I knew since then that you were never really happy. But, then I see you with Ino and I saw something I saw without drugs and alcohol in you. A real smile." She smiled at her confused and ashamed brother. "She's good for you. She gave you a reason to be happy. When you two didn't talk to each other for awhile, I got scared that you would start drinking again."

Gaara slowly laid down on his bed. "Temari, I don't need you to worry too much about me. You're my sister, not my parent. But, what you say is right. She came into my life and I wanted to become a better person for her. You helped me do that." He sat up again. "I think I'll surprise her and go to that stupid club."

"Great. I'll go get the car started." She stood up and walked towards her apartment door, grabbing her keys on the way.

Gaara dialed Naruto's phone number on his phone. He could tell Naruto quickly answered his phone because it only rang once.

"_Did she say yes?"_

"She said yes." He pulled his phone away from his ear to wait for Naruto to shout and cheer for joy. Naruto cheered and shouted on the other side for about thirty seconds, Gaara wasn't keeping track of time. He put his phone back up to his ear as soon as His best friends celebrating ended. "Get ready, we'll be their soon. Oh, and your sitting up front."

"_Why am I sitting up front?"_ Naruto was confused by where he was sitting in Temari's Prius.

"I'm hiding in the back so no one will see me in that girly thing with wheels." He was referring to Temari's car. He thought that only gays and girls drive a Prius. "That's why you're in the front."

-

Later… As Temari drove her purple Prius to the Faux Fox, Naruto sat next to her in an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Gaara changed to his dark brown t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans earlier and was currently laying down in the back seats covered by a gray blanket that matched the leather seats. Temari was really confused about him hiding. "Is this car really that bad?"

"Yes!!" Gaara said not moving from his spot.

Temari and Naruto both decided to just leave him alone after that.

-

When they reached the club… Naruto slowly got out while Gaara was fast and swift with his exiting from her car.

"I'll be back at ten." Temari told the two boys. "Stay out of trouble." She quickly drove off and left the two young adult.

Naruto figured she didn't want to be seen by someone and look like a party girl. "Come on, Gaara." Naruto said walking towards the entrance. "Time to face your past."

Gaara heard that somewhere before. "You were watching Star Trek recently weren't you?" He never watched the show but knew that Naruto got all his catch fraises from it.

"Guilty as charged." Naruto admitted. "Now let's go. I don't want to miss their performance." He was getting a little excited about seeing the girls play. He literally ran to front door.

Gaara just thought he was getting excited for nothing. It wasn't like Naruto was going to see his favorite band, Rise Against. "Calm down, Naruto." He just walked to the front door.

-

When they walked in they saw that a local punk band was playing, but it wasn't the girls. Gaara saw it and thought it looked different. It had a dance floor and some tables. He never remembered tables and waitresses serving food. He also noticed a bar, but it was guarded and he figured it required i.d. to get into the bar. He did see one table with Kiba and another he remembered seeing at the guitar shop, Neji. Kiba did notice them and waved at them. He also pointed to two empty chairs, signaling for them to sit with him. Gaara and Naruto nodded at him and walked over to them.

"Gaara, you came after all!!" Kiba said excited to see his friend. "Sit down, guys. We haven't ordered yet so join us for dinner."

Gaara looked around at all the rotating colored lights and the strobe lights on the dance floor covered by punk rockers jumping around like a bunch of kangaroos. "They changed this place a lot. I barely recognize it and I'm not having any déjà vu."

Kiba knew what Gaara was talking about. "Yeah. It used to just have a dance floor and a bar. Now they added some lights and a freaking restaurant." Kiba then remembered something. He turned to Neji. "By the way. This is Gaara, Neji. The guitarist I told you about."

Neji took a good look at Gaara. Gaara saw that his eyes were exactly the same as Hinata's eyes. He now figured it ran in the family. Neji leaned forward to get a better look at Gaara. "Well, I hear from Kiba that you can shred." Neji sat back down in his seat.

"Well not all the time." Gaara admitted. "I shred every now and then." He didn't want to sound like a shredder that only shreds and nothing else. That stuff gives him a headache. "But yeah, I can shred a guitar pretty well."

Neji chuckled a little. "That would sound good if it went along with one of Kiba's blues and alternative style solos. Are you going to join our band?" Neji was curious since he was the drummer. Kiba and Naruto also wondered that.

Gaara leaned back in his seat. "I might. I'm here to listen to Hinata's voice to make my decision. Also to support Ino."

Neji just then remembered something Hinata told him. He reacted with shock. "So, you're the one that Hinata told me about! A great guitarist and the one, who stole Ino's heart, gave it back broken, and then fixed it!" Neji remembered hearing Gaara's name mentioned by someone other than Kiba.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders a little. "I guess you could say that."

Neji was now curious on what guitars and amps he uses. "So what's your equipment, what do you play?"

Gaara sat straight up to fully face Neji. "For guitars, I have a Schecter 006 Elite and a Washburn N61. I prefer my Schecter, but I still play my Washburn every now and then. I don't have any amps, save for a Silvertone Smart III practice amp. But, I want a Crate Flexwave stack."

Neji was a little surprised. "Not bad. You're also a Schecter player. Kiba switched to the C-1 series from Schecter and Ino now plays a Model-T bass."

"Wait!!" Gaara went from happy to confuse. "She switched from her Gibson?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered his confused friend. "She said she wanted to try it after hearing a friend of hers plays a Schecter and she liked it better than her Thunderbird."

Gaara knew that the friend she mentioned was him. "I see." There was no way he was telling them that though. "By the way, did we miss them?"

"No." Neji replied. "We got here earlier; they don't come out until later." He picked up a dinner menu from the table. "We might as well get some food and drink in us before they come out." He opened the menu and looked at the dinner baskets. "They have Fish and Chips here?" Neji said making everyone else look at their menus in front of them.

"No way!" Naruto found something he liked on the menu. "They have oriental Ramen here!"

Kiba continued to look until he also found something worth eating. "Hey, chili dogs. Two of them with onions and cheddar with a side of fries. That sounds good." Kiba knew that was what he was getting.

Gaara looked at the burger menu. "Hm, a bacon cheeseburger with your choice of American or Swiss cheese and lettuce topped with Barbeque sauce and you choice of a side…" He said reading the menu out loud. "I think I'll get that with a side of fries."

A waitress came up to them when they decided on what they were having. "Are you ready to order?" Gaara recognized the waitress's voice and turned around to face her. His guessed right, it was Ino. "Gaara?" She was beyond shocked to see him there at the place he felt the least comfortable. "You came?!"

Gaara smiled at the blond girl. "I came to support you. I feel fine here because it looks so different from what I remember." He didn't know she worked there, but he knew after that. "So, we'll start with some drinks."

Ino felt the need to pass out. She didn't expect to see him there. And she didn't want to see him in her waitress uniform which had a short skirt and a low V neck shirt that exposed her cleavage. "A-alright. So, what will you gentle men be having."

"I'll have a virgin pina colada." Gaara said to the girl he was somehow attracted to, and the he liked that outfit on her.

"Me too." Said Naruto calmly. He tried to not stare at Ino, because he knew Gaara liked her and he didn't want Gaara to beat the crap out of him.

"Just a Dr. Pepper for me." Kiba said. He never was a fan of those fancy drinks.

"I'll have an apple cider." Neji said to Ino. He met Ino a few times since she was in a band with her cousin and they practiced at the Hyuuga house all the time. "In a frosted mug."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your beverages." Ino said to the four boys she was serving.

As she made her way to the kitchen. "Ino." Gaara called to her making her turn around to face him. "You look great." He commented on her waitress uniform.

He almost laughed at the sight of her face glowing red with embarrassment. It was even funnier when she almost hit another waitress on her way into the kitchen. Gaara turned to face the others and they just gave him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked a little confused. "She does look good in that outfit."

"Pervert." Naruto said to his best friend.

"You are one to talk Naruto." Gaara said to the blond. "Should I tell your dad about your porn collection?" He was kidding but also knew that Naruto would shut up after saying that.

Naruto didn't say anything back, because Gaara always knew how to make him shut up at any moment in time.

"You have your way with people." Neji commented Gaara. "But, changing the subject… Are you going to shred if you join the band?"

"No. Alternative Rock doesn't sound right with shredding. I'll just do a standard solo every now and then." Gaara said. He did shred but not to often since the music he likes doesn't involve much shredding. So, he can shred, but not very much. "I'll just leave most of it to Kiba when it comes to soloing."

Kiba had to disagree on that. "Gaara, you should be doing more lead. You are a little faster than me and it would be cool to alternate between rhythm and lead." Kiba thought of that because most alternative rock bands didn't involve two guitarists alternating between lead and rhythm guitar. "We do have different styles."

"You're right." Gaara had to agree. Kiba had an eighties style solos and Gaara's were more modern.

It was shortly after that, that Ino came back with their drinks. She handed them all around them. "Oh, and a different waitress will be back to take your meal orders. I need to get ready for the show." She needed to change out of her waitress uniform and get her bass and amps ready for the show.

"Alright." Gaara said to her. He did show up just to see her band perform anyways. If they weren't playing, he would have never showed up. "That'll be fine."

-

With a different waitress that took their order already, Gaara now looked towards the stage where the curtains were rising and their stood the girls all in matching outfits that consisted of black, long skirts and black long sleeve shirts with a gray tank top over it. Sakura had her Gibson Les Paul Goddess and was standing in front of a mic and stand, while Tenten sat behind her Ddrum six piece drum set. Hinata was removing her mic from its stand while Ino stood their with her new Butterscotch colored Schecter Model T bass. Gaara thought she chose a good color because it matched her light hair that was currently covering her face.

"Who's ready to rock?!" Hinata yelled into her mic. Even Gaara shouted at that with excitement. "That's what we wanted to here!"

-

When the show ended everyone was cheering, but Gaara thought they sounded a lot like Paramore. Hinata had that kind of voice that was great for punk, but he was doubting if she could pull of something like Hoobastank like Kiba told him they were doing. But, he thought Sakura was a pretty good guitarist and Ino held the beat really well with her bass. Tenten was also really good with the drums too; he liked her drum solo at the beginning of the first song.

"You want to see them back stage?" Kiba asked randomly finishing his last chili dog. "We can since we know the members."

"Really?" Gaara said with his full attention on Kiba. He finished his burger before anyone else finished their meals so he could focus more on the concert. He then looked at his watch. "Oh crap. Naruto and I can't Temari is going to be here in five minutes. We have to go."

"Your loss." Neji said finished with his fish and chips. "Come on, Kiba." They both stood from their seat and Neji pulled out his wallet. "The grubs on me guys." He put a few twenty dollar bills on the table. "Nice meeting you Gaara." Neji said before walking away. Kiba quickly followed.

"Well, we're free to go." Naruto said getting up. "I really wanted to meet the pink haired girl though."

"They'll be at Temari's for a tutoring lesson later. You can meet her when they finish." Gaara said standing up from his seat. "Now let's get going."

End of Chapter 10

-

Author's Note: I should have said I was postponing this before, but I forgot to. I did postpone this story to finish my Christmas one. Will Naruto ever get to meet Sakura? And will Gaara finally ask Ino out on a date? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Pain and Comfort

Like Changing Time

Summery: Temari, successful young woman who graduated from college early and is now a science teacher, but she has on little problem. Her little brother, Gaara is the biggest pain in the butt, and is now forced to live with her. Can she change his ways? Some tell her it's like changing time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

Chapter 11: Pain and Comfort

Gaara sat on his bed after a long day of making up with Ino and going to see her band live at the Faux Fox. He was even surprised that Naruto and Sakura got along really well when the met an hour ago. They practically became lovers that night. Good thing Naruto wanted to start as friends. But, he learned to expect the unexpected thanks to Iruka. He didn't expect his phone to ring at half past midnight, but it did. 'Who could that be?' He didn't want it to wake up Temari so he quickly answered it. "Hello?" he said with a whisper.

"_Gaara, did I wake you?" _He recognized the voice as none other than Ino, the girl that changed his world. He gave her his number before her lesson ended and told her if she needed anything, she can count on him.

"No. I'm usually awake until one or so." He never did sleep much. Naruto called him an insomniac back in high school.

"_Oh, then can we meet up somewhere? I have the need to talk to you about this." _Gaara noticed the sound of sadness in her voice. What ever happened, it upset her.

"Alright." He whispered standing up from his bed. "Where do you want to meet?" He grabbed his brown leather jacket from the coat rack in front of the door.

"_How about the park?"_

Gaara wasn't very familiar with the local park, but he knew where it was. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"_Meet me at the swings."_ She said then hung up her phone leaving Gaara confused.

He was curious on what happened. Something wasn't right and he wanted to do something to help the poor girl. So he quietly grabbed his apartment key and wallet and walked out of the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him.

-

The park wasn't anything very special. Gaara looked around and saw an old monkey gym, as well as a non electric merry go round. The ones where your friends would sit on while you spun them around by grabbing the handle bars and running around it. He remembers almost puking on one of those things back in the neighborhood he grew up in. He also saw a small red slide and a sandbox. He remembers loving to play in a sandbox when he was little. He looked for a little bit more and saw the swings. Where Ino was sitting on the one farthest to the left waiting for him in her white trench coat covering everything but her white and purple Converse shoes. He noticed the look of sadness on her face. "Hey, what's up?" He said getting her attention. When she saw him walking towards him, she quickly stood up from the swing and ran towards him. What he didn't expect was she practically tackled him with a big hug. If not for his nimble balance, he would've fallen over. He was unsure on how to react, so he just did what he thought was right. He hugged her back.

It took a few minutes for her to let him go. It was easy for him to tell that she needed help. "Thanks for coming." She said with a fake laugh.

"Tell me. What happened?" Gaara was really confused about what happened. He hasn't seen her like this, even when he said he didn't want to go out with her.

She needed to tell him. He called him to see her at the park for a reason. So, she decided to just come straight out and tell him. "My dad died of an overdose." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I got a message on my phone when I got home." She wanted to hide her sadness, so she covered her face with her hands.

Gaara figured Ino was pretty close to her father. "Ino…" He didn't know how to handle this, but he had to do something. This was the girl who changed his life and she was right there crying in front of him. He took her hands from her face and held them in his. "It's okay to cry in front of me." Her tears were stopped the moment he said those words. "I want you to tell me what's wrong. I want you to not be ashamed of showing your emotions around me. It's okay to cry. I'm here for you." He even surprised himself with that speech. He usually wasn't good at that kind of thing. He must've gotten if from living will Temari for so long. She was a really good speaker. Her vocabulary matched that of a dictionary. He did another unexpected thing by hugging her again, this time putting her head on his shoulder. He was full of surprises that night.

Ino looked up at him. "Thank you, Gaara."

Then the most unexpected thing happened from both of them. Their lips touched into a kiss that meant more then a simple boyfriend, girlfriend relationship. Gaara and Ino felt the same thing in that short moment. A little thing called Love.

-

Unbeknownst to them… Temari and Shikamaru were watching them from Shikamaru's Hummer H3 across the street. Temari was glad that Gaara finally kissed her. She's been trying to hook them up for the past month and a half. Shikamaru was still wondering why he was there at one in the morning. He was thankful to God that the next day was a Saturday.

"It's about time." Temari putting down the binoculars she was using. She turned to her tired boyfriend. "Thanks for driving me here. Gaara can recognize my car with ease." He was so used to seeing her car; he can even spot it in a full parking lot at the mall.

"Don't mention it. So why are we still here?" He was getting a little annoyed that she knew what was happening, but they still weren't driving away.

"We need to wait until they leave." Temari said to the impatient, tired man. "We don't want to ruin the moment." She was too occupied talking to Shikamaru that she didn't see Gaara and Ino walk up to the Hummer.

They both heard Gaara knock on the window with one of his knuckles.

Shikamaru pulled down the window and went wide eyed. He wasn't paying attention either. It took time to Temari to look in the same direction and see a confused Gaara and Ino. "Could you at least give us a ride back while you explain why you're here?" Gaara said to his surprised sister.

"How did you-?" Asked Temari.

Gaara answered before she was able to finish. "I've seen Shikamaru's car next to yours about every other day." He didn't know it was Shikamaru's hummer when he first saw it outside the living room window in the parking lot, but seeing as it only time it was parked there was whenever Shikamaru was at the apartment. So it wasn't hard to tell. "I could recognize his as easily as recognizing your car." At first it looked like a normal gray Hummer when he first saw it. Then he noticed the green lucky dice and the Garfield toy attached to the left second row window a few days ago. After that, he was able to tell it was Shikamaru's Hummer.

"Climb in." Shikamaru said unlocking the doors and starting the car. "I didn't want to come, but she insisted." He said pointed at Temari as Gaara and Ino climbed into the back of the car.

Temari gave her boyfriend a dirty look as he told on her. He really wasn't good liar, but she was still not very happy with him. "Thanks, Shikamaru…" She said sarcastically.

"So…" Gaara was still waiting for an explanation from his older sister.

"Um… well…" She was still thinking of ways to explain herself. She answered a lot of questions from being a teacher, but she didn't know how to reply to this one.

"Thanks." Gaara said shocking even Ino. Temari was a little confused by what he just said. "For everything you've done so far."

Temari knew what he meant by that. He was thankful that she helped him get over all the crap he's been through, and that he still needed a little help with some minor stuff. "That was family is for." she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. He was grateful to have a sister like her.

-

The next day… Gaara and Temari were both off from work so they decided to spend some spare time doing a brother, sister activity. So, they decided to go to the mall. Gaara usually didn't like the mall, but he wanted to get the new album from Bullet for my Valentine. He had the first one and liked it a lot, so it was common since for him to get the second one. Temari always loved going to the mall. She didn't appear as it, but she was one of those shopping fanatics that people see at some kind of store every other day. Gaara learned that the hard way. He tried to get her out of a shoe store once and was lucky he didn't end up in the hospital. But, she was looking for a classical CD Shikamaru told her about, so she was also going to FYE with Gaara. So, while Gaara looked for his CD, Temari search for hers.

Temari was the first one to find hers. Only because she ran up and down the store until someone helped her. Gaara was too independent to get help finding a CD. He knew the store better than the back of his hand, so he was also quick to find his CD, just not as quick as Temari. After they left FYE, Gaara was embarrassed by Temari. He just wanted to hide under a rock until everyone forgot about him, it was so bad. "Hungry, Gaara?" She asked him.

Now that he thought about it. It was lunch time and he was very hungry because he didn't have much of a breakfast. "Yeah, a little." He replied to his shop crazed sister. "I'm in a mood for pizza." It's been awhile since he had a decent slice of pizza. The last time he had a good slice was back with Iruka and Kiba during a lunch break at the store a couple weeks ago. Since then, they've been going to a hot dog stand across the street form the store, because it's closer.

"By the way…" Temari said getting ready to change the subject before they left to get lunch. "I have a parent, teacher conference tonight. You can have Ino or someone else over at the apartment while I'm away to keep you busy."

Gaara just realized what she said. He was so focused on food, he wasn't paying full attention. "Can't… Ino has work tonight, Naruto is going on a date with Sakura, and Kiba will be out with Hinata doing God knows what." Those were the three people he was closest to. Everyone else he knew in high school didn't talk to him since graduation. "I'll be fine alone though."

"You sure?" Temari knew Gaara used to hate being alone. So, she was still worried about him. "I don't need to go."

"I'm sure…" He looked away. Personally, he still didn't like to be alone. "I could always go to Crazy Music and get another guitar or chat with Iruka."

"… Alright." She knew he was lying by the fact that he turned his head to stop facing her as they were walking.

-

Shortly after they got back… Gaara immediately got started on tuning his Schecter 006 Elite. He had plans to play it when Temari left. But, even if he was good at guitar. He was slowly losing love for it, because it doesn't matter how beautiful a song is, it's nothing if no one is there to listen to it.

Temari went to her room. She still felt uneasy about leaving her brother like this. It wasn't like during the day, he was used to being alone during the day. But, he was always with someone at night. No matter how many times she shook the thought from her head, she still felt the need to stay with her younger brother. So, she stopped changing to her business suit and changed back into the purple shirt and tan jeans she was wearing before. On her way out of the room, she grabbed her cell phone and found Kankuro's number on speed dial. She pushed a button on her phone and it instantly dialed her other brother's phone number.

"_Hello?"_ Good thing he was quick to answer the phone.

"Hey, Kankuro. I won't be able to make it to the parent teacher conference tonight. Can you cover me?" Even though he was a student teacher, he was aloud to take a teachers place with the teacher's permission.

"_What happened? Gaara got arrested?" _She never did tell him how much she changed him. But now was the perfect time to do just that.

"Just for the record. He stopped drinking, changed his attitude, and is now in a relationship with a really nice girl. Show him some respect." It was about time she stood up for him.

"_I thought I told you to give up on him. Changing him completely is like changing time."_ She couldn't believe he was still saying that to her.

"Then I changed the time, day, and the fucking year!!!" She was furious with Kankuro. That was the first time in three years she swore at someone.

"… _Alright. I'll cover for you."_ She could tell she scared him. _"Do what you need."_ He hung up on her.

She put the phone back on her desk and walked out of her room. She saw Gaara looking a little depressed. She could tell he didn't listen to the conversation.

"Are you leaving soon?" He didn't even look at her.

"I got someone to cover for me." She sat next to him. "I think tonight's a good time for me to spend some time with you." She picked up his guitar that he put on his bed. "I never heard you play over your music. I would like to hear it."

Gaara was shocked by this. She didn't seem to like rock music. "I'm not sure if you like the songs I play…" He took his guitar from her unsure of the consequences.

"I admit. I was a fan of Default back in the nineties." She admitted to him. "And I liked the fact that you know how to play their big hit."

Gaara was a little surprised, but also relieved. Now he was actually playing in front of someone who wasn't playing along. "Alright." He smiled at his sister and grabbed his pick that was in between some of the strings and the frets.

As he played the guitar part of Wasting My Time from Default, they knew now that they weren't they way they used to be anymore. Now, they were a family.

End of Story

-

Author's Note: Was planning on ending it sooner, but some people wanted some more GaaIno. Just a reminder, this wasn't about Gaara's relationship with Ino. IT was about Temari helping him change his way and cause them both to become closer as a family. I recently closed the poll, so the winner was chosen, and I'll put it up sometime next week. Thanks to all the reviewers. I would've deleted this story if not for you guys. I'm leaving for L.A. today, so don't worry. I'll reply to your reviews if you have any questions.


End file.
